The Babu
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: Luhan itu anak paling resek yang pernah Minseok kenal, gimana nggak? Di rumah manjanya kek bayi curut, eeh di sekolah sok jagoan, sok cool kek kulkas, sok playboy. Ini kisah Minseok, yang yaaa mau gimana lagi kalo takdirnya dia itu babu. Iya babu, babunya si Luhan. Dia anak babu dari keluarga in-XiuHan, slight HunKai-KrisHo /GS/humor/romance/ - HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

GS /school life/

Rated-T

Bahasa Non BAku

Main : XiuHan

Slight : KrisHo

HunKai

Kang Daniel /wanna one/

X

X

X

TEASER

X

X

X

" minseok, tolong ambilkan ponsel di atas meja makan "

" baik nyonya "

Minseok yang tadinya nganter nyonya xi sampai depan mobil, langsung balik arah ke dalem buat ambil ponsel nyonya besar. Dia buru-buru ambilnya, maklum nyonya xi ini orang yang sibuk banget

" ini nyonya "

" oke, terima kasih sayang. Jangan lupa belajar yang rajin dan tolong jaga luhan "

 _' ya lord, dosa apa gua buat nemenin titisan iblis rusa macem dia '_

" aah iya nyonya, nyonya tenang saja "

Nyonya xi senyum cantik, sumpah emaknya luhan ini cantiknya kek bidadari beda banget sama iblis rusa yang udah stay di dalem mobil. See, dia anak mami. Ke sekolah aja masih semobil sama emaknya

" baiklah, pak kim ayo "

" baik nyonya "

Pak kim atau kim yesung ini babenya si minseok. Abis nutup mobil pak kim ngadep dulu sama anak sulung atu-atunya

" belajar yang rajin, jan macem-macem sama tuan muda "

" hmmmbb "

" dibilangin kok "

" aduh bapak, udah jalan sana. Ditungguin nyonya looh "

Minseok udah gondok dengan ceramah rutin bapaknya. Dia langsung aj ngedorong tubuh bapaknya buat cepet-cepet masuk mobil. Dan sumpah bisa minseok lihat kalo luhan ngeragain potong leher yang Cuma di liat gak minat sama dia.

' lu pikir gua takut '

Olok minseok dengan ekspresi keselnya

' fuck '

Bales luhan pakek jari tengah tangan kanannya

X

X

X

END TEASER

Project ke empat hihihi… masa bodo sama yang bilang ' g usah ngayal, luhan tuh uke. Bukan seme'. Masa bodo, dia pair kesayanganku weeekk / mehrong /.. buat xiuhan shipper semoga suka ya guys.. annyeong pay pay


	2. begin

" minniiiiiiiiii "

Minseok hafal, sangat sangat hafal dengan suara ini. dia sudah diam ditempat dan menampakkan raut wajah malas. Dengan menghela nafas sambil pasang tampang manis, dia menoleh ke belakang

" minniii tunggguuu "

Masih dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Minseok tersenyum sambil melambai sedikit

" gitu yaa, dari tadi dipanggil nyautnya baru sekarang "

" gak denger "

" iiih masa "

Minseok melirik ke arah gadis yang 11 12 pendeknya sama dia. Ia pendek, bantet lagi. Tapi minseok gak suka dibilang bantet, cukup dipanggil pendek ajah kaka

" aku tuh daritadi manggil kamu pas kamu turun di bis "

" waaah benarkah? Aku gak denger "

" telingamu kebanyakan di teriakin sama rusa sih "

 _' dasar titisan siluman laut '_

" sok tahu "

" yaah yaah yaah, minnni tunggu iiissh "

Joonmyeon, namanya joonmyeon. Temen sekelas sejak SD, dan gak tahu napa tuh gadis demen banget deket-deket sama minseok. sampai dibilang lesbi pula.

Minseok udah jalan cepet ke kelas, pengen tidur katanya. Yaah mumpung masih ada waktu 15 menit. PR ? ooh ayolaaah, dikedipin tuh buku tugas sama minseok, pasti udah penuh. Ya kaliii dia anak pemalas. Kagak, minseok emang _*_ _selengekan_. Tahu gak? Kalo gak tahu ya udah gak papa. Tapi sebenernya minseok tuh pinter, Cuma yaa gitu rada bandel. Minseok udah naruh tas di meja buat bantal trus langsung aja tuh muka nyosor bangku trus mejemin mata. Joonmyeon yang masih ngambek, langsung duduk disamping trus ikutan minseok yang molor.

" jan ikutan napa myeon. Kek gak da kerjaan aja "

" gua pingin min "

" ya udah jan ganggu gua "

Omong minseok masih nutup mata. Joonmyeon ikutan merem, mereka berdua emang gak peduli sama keadaan kelas yang udah rame kek pasar. Kelas emang Cuma ada 35 siswa, tapi didominasi cewek. Ya udah cewek ketemu cewek ngapain? Gosip? Yaa itu bener. Dan topiknya gak jauh jauh sama 3 cowok kece sekolah. Hellloo,, kalian pikir Cuma drama Boys Before Flowers aja yang punya cowok kece? Sekolah Kirin punya juga.

Okee, gua jelasin. 3 cowok kece yang anak cewek omongin tuh Luhan, Yifan sam Sehun. Luhan, cowok yang mirip kek rusa tapi paling pendek di antara kedua sohibnya. Yaa minseok selalu ngatain kalo yifan sama sehun tuh bodyguardnya luhan. Laaa ini serius. Luhan selalu jalan di tengah, duduk ditengah, lari di tengah dan masih banyak lagi yang tengah-tengah. Ada yang bilang luhan tuh cantik karna yaa, minsoek juga akuin siiih kalo matanya tuh cewek banget. Tapi jan sampai ada yang bilang luhan cantik. Jangan, jangan pokoknya jangan. Yang kedua ada yifan, nie anak selalu dibilang Michael Jordannya Korea. Tinggi 187cm dan wajahnya kebule-bulean. Asli China, sama kek si rusa dan juga paling irit ngomong. Trus yang ketiga ada si Sehun, si bontot. Masih kelas 1, adek sepupu si Yifan. Paling putih mendekati albino. Trus sehun ini.. hmmmbb apa yaa.. apa yaaa? Aaah pokoknya gitu deeh.

" gua heran deh, tiap hari ngomongin si rusa berkaki 2 gak capek apa ?"

" katanya mo merem ?"

" bacot lu "

Minseok ngebuka mata trus natep joonmyeon males

" trima aja laah min, si rusa emang disayang anak-anak "

" gua risih "

" risih apa cemburu "

" idiiiihhh cemburu? Mending gua kejebur got ampek item-item badan gua kek adek lu "

" jongin denger mampus lu "

Minseok ngerolling mata masa bodo. Dia bangkit trus natep temen-temen sekelasnya yang masih aja betah ngomongin rusa dan 2 menara eiffel berjalan.

" tapi gua heran yaa, lu kan bab... mmmpphh mmmppphh "

Minseok cepet-cepet bekep mulut joonmyeon sampai tuh anak gelagapan kekurangan nafas

" joonmyeon resek, anak paling bantet se sekolahan. Mulut lu bisa dikunci gak? Kalo gak gua kunciin pakek kunci inggris "

" mppphh mpphh "

Joonmyeon udah bener-bener keabisan nafas. Dia aja sampai remet almamater Minseok, yang gak digubris sama minseok.

" huaaah haaah haaah lu mau bikin gua mati haah haah haah "

" makanya jan ember "

" minseok aseeeemmm "

Joonmyeon udah gatel pen jambak rambut panjang minseok kalo gak diduluin sama bel masuk.

X

X

X

X

Plak

" ANJ... "

"..."

" eeh babang angry bird "

" mo ngatain gua lu ?"

Tuh alis si Yifan gak woles sumpah, udah nukik kek mo nangkep mangsa. Sedang si Sehun, udah pasang senyum seribu watt sampai tuh mata ilang ditelen orang. Yifan ikut duduk disamping si Sehun, ngikutin arah pandang si adek.

" lu tuh yaa, kalo suka langsung bilang. Jan diem kek gini bego "

" takut bang "

Jujur yaa, yifan sekarang mo muntah liat kelakuan adeknya yang absurd banget. Manja-manja kek cewek sambil goyangin lengan kekernya

" gak necis sama tampang lu hun. Gua doa in si item sama yang lain baru tahu rasa lu "

Sehun ngelepas lengan yifan terus manyun

" jahat amat sama adek bang. Lu abang gua ato bukan siiih "

" bukan "

" astataaang bang, dosa apa gua punya abang macem lu "

" astataaang huun, dosa apa gua punya adek macem lu "

Yifan ngikutin gaya sehun sambil goyang-goyang gak woles ngebuat Sehun masang tampang bete.

" bang sumpaaah yaa lu jahat banget sama adek ndiri. Gua doain, hari ini lu bakal jatuh cinta sama cewek, trus lu persis kek gua. Gua doain bang gua doain "

" gua aminin dek gua aminin "

Sehun makin ngambek, tuh Yifan ngeselin emang. Sehun masa bodo, trus ngelanjutin natep ke depan. Ngliatin pemandangan yang tyap hari bikin dia semangat sekolah.

Di depan sana tuh sebenernya gak ada apa-apa. Cuma si sehun aja yang otaknya agak gesrek. Pernah yaa si Yifan ngikutin Sehun natep ke depan. Jendela kaca gede yang ada diruangan Luhan. Heol kok bisa ada ruangan Luhan? Tahu ndiri kan kalo di dunia perFF an, pasti ada karakter yang kaya. Dan di FF ini, si Luhan anak holkay. Secara sekolah ini juga punya dia, jadi dia punya tempat khusus sama and the gank. Ok back tu cadel

 _' nunaa assseeemm gua kagak cadel aaah '_

 _' tapi pernah keleess '_

 _' dulu, lu nurunin kegans gua didepan jojong '_

 _' lha terus?'_

 _' rese luu '_

Oke oke back to cad... aah salah-salah Sehun maksudnya. Oke, akar permasalahan dari si duo menara eiffel tuh sebenernya Cuma gegara Sehun ngeliatin Jongin yang lagi sibuk latian cheers sama anak-anak lain. Gimana si Sehun gak kedip kalo dikasih paha mulus plus gerakan-gerakan energetic mereka? Aah ini yang bikin betah Sehun kalo di ruangan ini.

" bang luhan mana ?"

Tanya si cadel biar dikira gak ngelamun kek orang bego lagi

" belajar pipis lurus "

" haaah serius ?"

Sehun langsung noleh ngadep Yifan sambil muka cengo

" ya gak laah begooo, lu gua bego in masih bisa ternyata "

Sehun nunjukkin muka bete. Emang kampret si naga ini.

Ceklek

Panjang umur dah si bantet. Baru aja di omongin udah nongol aja.

" bang, udah bisa belajar pipi lurus gak ?"

" haaa ?"

Sehun pasang muka smirk, balas dendam enak juga. Yifan udah was-was bahkan sampai ngeremet majalah playboy nya

" apa lu bilang ?"

" bang yifan bilang, kalo bang luhan lagi belajar pipis lurus "

Luhan malingin muka natep si naga

" apa lu bilang ?"

Kata lulu ngamuk

" nngg lu.,, hmmb luuu so... sooo "

" dasar tonggos, gigi maju, menara eiffel. Lu pikir lu sapa haaah ngatain pipis gua belum lurus "

Dan biarkan yifan mendapat tepukan gratis dari si rusa.

Abis dapet serangan cinta dari Luhan, trio kwek kwek langsung cabut ke kantin. Isi perut, padahal ini Cuma modus akal-akalan si Sehun. Napa lagi kalo bukan buat ketemu ayang Ongin tercinta. Sehun tahu bener kalo abis latian cheers, anak-cheers bakal langsung ke kantin buat dapet jatah susu dari sekolah. Dan yang bikin demen Sehun tuh, mereka masih pakek pakaian sexy. Okelaaah, Sehun mesum titik. Mereka duduk gak jauh dari meja para ciwi-ciwi. Luhan sebenernya ogah, kalo ada yang nganterin makanan ke ruang khusus ngapain kudu antri di kantin?

" kalo suka tembak, jan kek curut gini cadel "

" bang, aku tuh gak cadel "

" tapi ngomong masih belibet "

" dulu bang dulu,,, astatang gara-gara babang angry bird sialan "

Sehun frustasi, dia masih aja dibilang cadel. Tapi emang kenyataan siiih. Luhan gak nyaut, dia nunggu nampan makan datang dengan sendirinya.

X

X

X

x

" Min kantik yok "

"Aku gapunya uang suerr "

" Aku yang bayar ayo laah , mau liat kris "

Hish dasar , apanya yang diliat dari si menara eiffel coba , ah males kan masuk ke kantin , pasti ada si rusa sok kecakepan yang sok tebar pesona disana

" pesen apa aj aku bayarin daah "

Kan sialan emang cobaan lagi , yaudahlah ya demi sahabat lesbi ralat sahabat tersayang yaaah ralat lagi sahabat atu atunya yang baik nah cukup

" Tapi gausah masang muka sok terpesona ke si tiang..."

" yifan , namanya yifan minni ish ..."

" Iya ipan, adeknya upin ipin ..."

" Min..."

" Mau ditemenin ngga ?"

" mau mau mau "

" hooeeekk "

Minseok pura-pura muntah liat Joonmyeon yang sumpaah yaaa… Haaah dengan tampang gak berdosanya Joomyeon nyeret Minseok ke kentin dengan tenaga hulk , duh mana mesra banget , pantes dikatain lesbi. Tapi mo gimana lagi yaaaaa , Minseok udah nganggep dia kaya saudara sendiri Walaupun kadang malu maluin , kerjaannya dia tuh kadang stalkerin si Ipin Upin. Eehh ipan maksudnya

" Min pesen sana ..."

" males , pesenin jajamyeon sama milkshake , gada penolakan atau aku tinggal "

" bawel cuuk "

Masa minseok suruh pesen yang bener aja , mana di seberang sana ada si luhan end the geng , and the twins tower , tampangnya hish

" noooh makan..."

" Cuma satu ? "

" Aku lagi diet minseok , cuma makan apel aja ni "

" Hah buat apa coba ? Bantet mah bantet aja , semok mah semok aja "

" Udah ih makan aja ..."

Kata jumyeon tanpa ngelihat minseok , malah natep Ipin Upin

" Minn ada Luhan tuh kaya ngeliatin kamu deh "

" ohookkk "

kesedak ? Keselek lebih tepatnya , bilang apa coba tuh

" Mana mungkin , ya kali kurang kerjaan banget "

" Serius min lihat aja ..."

Diseberang sana emang Luhan lagi ngeliatin Minseok , karena Luhan beradapan sama Minseok walaupun jauh sela 3 meja , sedangkan Sehun dan Yifan membelakangi Minseok dan Joomyeon

" Liat iih ..."

Dengan males malesan Minseok natep kedepan , melupakan mie yang ehhhh Luhan beneran natep dia. Mereka masih saling tatap, karna apa, Minseok tahu apa arti dari mata rusa itu. Tuh kan bener, gak bertahan lama karna seringai licik si rusa sialan dan itu tandanya…..

" Heh bantet jangan kebanyakan makan , gak sadar badan melar gitu apa "

Kan teriakan Luhan menggema keseluruh kantin , dan bene raja seisi kantin langsung nengok ke arah suara yang diteriakin. Astaga dibilang juga apa , mana mungkin Luhan mandang dia , yang ada mau bikin gara-gara

" Berisik lo sekat warnet , badan kurus kek triplek gitu kurang makan lo ? Apa kurang gizi ? Sian amat "

Lupakan kalau dia majikan, masa bodo, harga diri minseok harus dipertahanin didepan teman teman sekolahnya

" Kurus lu bilang ? Kaya triplek ? Perlu telanjang biar lu lihat bentuk badan gue didepan lo?"

" Ck , Kalau mau pamer badan langsung lo buka aja bego gausah ngatain gue , dasar cowo homo "

" Lo..."

Kali ini luhan bangkit sambil munjukin jarinya ke arah minseok

" dasar lesbi. Gua yakin lu pasti tau apa warna celana dalem gue "

Semua orang menarik nafas , kalimat ambigu nyebelin yang keluar dari mulut luhan , calm down Minseok bisa bisa jati diri lo ketangkap , mending ngehindar nanti dilanjut lagi dirumah heeell

" joon cukup ayo pergi ke kelas .."

Ajak Minseok yang tentu aja dapet penolakan dari Joonmyeon, dia kan kesini mo liat Ipan. Eeh YIfan maksudnya. Tapi pasrah aja daaah, dia kan sahabat setia. Jadi Joonmyeon nurut aja pas Minseok narik dia keluar dari kantin. Kalo Minseok dia udah gak betah sama Luhan. Daripada identitasnya kebongkar mending dia keluar aj.

 _' dasar siluman rusa, kancut merah muda, badan triplek kek papan gilas. Awas luu '_

X

X

X

Udah jam 4 sore, Minseok sama Luhan otomatis uda balik sekolah. Luhan dijemput sama sopir di cafe biasa, sednag minseok naek bus. Kalo gak, si duo kim bakal ngasih tebengan ke dia kek kemarin. Tapi sayang kagak ada tebengan. Minseok udah dateng ke rumah, langsung ganti baju maid. Hari senin waktunya kostum merah muda. Sama kek maid yang lain. Langusng aja nyusul ke emaknya yang lagi motong daging sama maid lain

" minni balik "

" eehh si semok udah balik, tumben cepet "

" bacooot aah "

Minseok gak meduliin sama ucapan irene. Maid baru, 2 tahun diatas dia. Baru kerja 3 tahun.

" duuuh si semok ngambek, tambah lucu deh "

" diem napa siiih, gua bete niih "

" bete napa juga "

Irene ngehentiin motong cabe. Pindah posisi biar ngomong sama si semok enak

" sapa lagi kalo bukan ... "

" the lord xi luhan/the lord xi luhan "

Ucap mereka bareng sambil ngeragain gaya yang sama

" diapain kali ini ?"

" gak diapa apain, tapi gua _*_ _ngap_ tyap anak ngomongin dia mulu. Mana tuh kepala makin gede macem boneka hidrosefalus "

" huuush gak boleh ngomong gitu "

" bodo "

Minseok ngacuhin si irene. Tangannya cekatan, ambil talenan sama piso. Mo motong wortel.

" cemburu kali "

" duuh yuuk, kalo cemburu gak kek gini juga. Suka aja kagak napa cemburu "

" kali aja "

" gak gak gak "

Masih motong wortel. Gantian wortel yang kedua

" tapi lu gak di apa-apain beneran kan sama tuan muda ?"

" kagak. Tapi kalo sampai dia ngebocorin siapa gua? Gua gak segan-segan nendang tytydnya biar bengkak ke belalai gajah "

Ucap minseok sambil nyodorin piso ke arah irene yang langusng aja ketakutan

" apa yang segede gajah "

 _'_ _*_ _mampos ndoro lanang teko '_

X

X

X

TBC….

Holaaa,,, akhirnya nunaa up The Babu… hihihi mian mian, up Me gustas Tu mulu, sampai lupa sama FF yang lain. Tapi ini udah Up kok.. wkwkwk.. sebenernya ada kejadian yang bikin nunaa udah nyerah sama nie FF. yang pertama mommy aku sakit itu udah dijelasin di FF yang lain, yang kedua ini radak bikin malu. Nunaa sama motornya nyebur ke kolam ikan. Huaaaa sumpaaah itu malu banget. Dan juga tas aku yang dari kanvas ikut basah. Naah disitu ada ponsel, dompet sama FD serta beberapa dokumen kerja. Otomatis ada yang gak selamat.. sedih nyaa.. FD nunaa yang isinya FF sama kerjaan udah tebal, kemana ilang gak kebaca di Laptop meski udah kering.. padahal nunaa udah nulis 4 chapt The Babu. Trus mau nulis lagi udah ngap. Sediiiihhhh…

Oke yang kedua nunaa makasih banget sama author Xiuhan juga Xilunara yang udah bantuin nunaa buat nyumbangin ide nulisnya kesini. Jadi bisa dibilang nie FF kerjasama sama Xilunara wkwkwk… dan juga niiih buat kamu *Xilunara, kado special up the babu wkwkwkw.. happy bday yaa buat kamu….

Buat yang mau nyumbangin ide nulis ke sini, nunaa sangat sangat welcome.. bakal dicantumin disini. Karna nunaa udah stuck nulis the babu gegara kejadian memalukan itu… silahkan DM ke Ig nanti nunaa kasih id line. Bisa tuker-tukeran cerita.. nunaa bener-bener welcome..

Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya…. Annyeong pay pay

Ket :

*Selengekan = cuek, nakal, seimbang antara pinter dan nakal ( susah dijelasin karna Bahasa jawa )

* ngap = males

* mampos ndoro lanang ngamuk = mampus tuan muda marah

Author = nunaa_baozie + xilunara


	3. at home

Entah napa nasib Minseok jelek mulu. Tyap kali mo ngegosip sama Irene, si rusa selalu aja ngricuhin. Minseok jadi bete. Bahkan pernah yaa, minseok sama irene lagi ngegosip sambil bersihin kandang si mbul di belakang rumah, eeh gak tahu ada angin ato ujan, si rusa udah nguping dari atas atap mobil. Gtw juga gimana bisa naek kesana. Kan anying,,,,

Oke oke back to irene, minseok dan rusa berkaki 2. Minseok udah gelagapan, antara takut kaget sama shock. Eeh apa bedanya kaget sama shock? Eopseo.. luhan udah berdiri senderan di pintu dapur pakek kaus kutang sama celana kolor warna abu yang minseok yakin gak dicuci sama minah 2 bulan. Luhan tuh sayang banget sama kolor abunya dan bakal marah besar kalo si minah ngambil tuh kolor buat di cuci.

" apa yang segede gajah ?"

Tanya luhan sekali lagi sama minseok dan irene ato lebihnya sama si semox?

" gak ada "

Jawab minseok ketus. Luhan jalan mendekat trus natep tajem + nunduk ke arah minseok. inget minseok itu bantet plus pendek

" lu tuh babu gak ada sopan-sopannya sama gua "

" gua kerja sama orang tua lu, ngapa juga sopan ke lu. Emang lu bayar gua ?"

Jawab minseok ngedongak. Irene udah naruh piso trus bingung mo ngelerai kek gimana. Rusa and kucing di rumah. Tengkar mulu, bahkan maid semua udah jengah ngasih tahu minseok kalo kudu sopan sama ndoro kanjeng Luhan. Tapi yaa namanya Minseok, maah bomat

" gua pecat tahu rasa lu "

" pecat aja, palingan nyonya xi yang bakal potong uang jajan kanjeng ndoro luhan "

Minseok niih bener-bener cari mati. Tapi emang bener siih kalo yang ada duit jajan luhan yang dipotong. Karna apa, nyonya xi ini sayaaaaang banget sama minseok. jelaaass,, sejak dari orok udah disayang-sayang sama nyonya xi. Bahkan luhan heran, anaknya tuh dia ato minseok?

" eeemmhh min... "

" APA ?"

Bentak minseok ke irene, langsung aja tuh cewek kicep gak berani ngomong malah angkat tangan trus keluar dari dapur

" gua denger apa yang lu sama irene omongin "

" ooh benarkah, gua bakal denger cerita lu. Dan gua yakin lu yang bakal malu sendiri "

" lu nantang ?"

" jelaas,,, masih kurang jelas huh ?"

Masih aja mereka tatap-tatapan sengit. Luhan bener-bener udah enek sama ni semox

" gua bilangin nyokap "

" hahahahaha "

Minseok ketawa keras banget sampek ruang depan

" bilang aja, emang gua takut. Lu kan anak mami, dikit dikit mamiiihhh dikit dikit dadddyy "

" lu,,,,,, aaaaaarrrgghhh FUCK YOU "

Luhan kalah, dia keluar dapur sambil remes rambut cokelatnya dan sukses membuat minseok menang dalam adu mulut.

X

X

X

X

" minseok "

" ya "

Minseok seketika noleh pas denger namanya disebut, sumpah dia nyesel sekarang napa noleh ke belakang. Itu emaknya, emak Jihyo. Emak kandung minseok yang suaranya kek TOA.. aduuhh minseok bakal diapain sama emaknya ini

" eeh emak, hehehe ada apa "

Jihyo masang tampang manis, roll rambut di atas pony sama kuncir kuda emang udah ciri khas dari sang emak

" sini sayang sini "

" ehhehe minseok disini aj mak "

" sini sayang "

Ujar jihyo sambil ngayunin tangan kanan trus masih senyum manis. Matanya bulet persis kek minseok.

" kim minseok anaknya emak jihyo sama bapak yesung.. sini sayang, sini dipanggil emak gak boleh bantah "

 _' mampus, aduuhh mati aku '_

Minseok masang tampang melas trus masih geleng-geleng gak mau ngedeketin emaknya.

 _" *ya wes lek gak gelem, emak sing rono "_

Mampus, minseok udah siap-siap lari tapi sumpah ada yang naruh lem super gak sih disini? susah amat mo lari. jihyo udah didepan minseok, istri bang yesung yang masih cuakep meski udah umur 40 tahun ini megang pundak sang anak sambil geleng-geleng. Minseok udah meringis pasrah bakal diapain sama si emak.

 _" *nduk, lek ditimbali emak mbokyo moro tooh. Ojok malah mbidek ae nduk kene "_

 _" *gak maak, minseok nduk kene wae "_

Tuuh kan medoknya kumat,

" oke oke "

 _Ciiiitttt_

" aaaarrgghh arggghh aaargghhh maaak maaak maak sakittt sakiiittt "

" hmmmb sakiittt? "

" aa aduu duuu aduuuhh maaakkk duuuh aaaaa aaduduuuh maaakk "

" hmmmmbbb,, sakiiittt? Mau lagi ?"

Jihyo udah manggut manggut liat anak atu-atunya dijewer keatas bahkan sampai si semok jinjit saking sakitnya

" makanya kalo dibilangin jangan malah nakaaaal... jangan beraniii sama tuan luhan. Ini akibatnyaaaaa "

" aaa aaduuuduuu aaaddduuu duuu maakkk sakiiittt "

" hmmmb apa? mau lagi nak? Okeee "

Jihyo malah naikin jewerannya keatas sambil melotot sama si anak sambil senyuuummm seneng

" AAAA AADUUUU DUU ADUUUUHHH "

Minseok maish ngaduh kesakitan, telinganya sampai merah. yaa emang si jihyo suka banget jewer kuping si minseok. salah sendiri minseok susah banget diomongin

" makanya kalo emak ngomong didengerin minseoook, bukan haaa hmm haa hmmm mulu "

Cerewet jihyo pas udah selese jewer kuping si anak. Minseok langsung aja ngusep tuh kuping sambil cemberut imut. Sumpaah minseok kalo cemberut manis banget kek kucing anggora

" dia yang duluan maak "

" dia ato kamu yang duluan, kamu kudu ngerti kalo kamu tuh babunya tuan luhan "

" gak mau, aku bukan babunya luhan "

" tuan luhan "

Jihyo bahkan ngasih tekanan pada nama Luhan

" trus kalo bukan babunya tuan luhan, kamu babunya sapa? "

" babunya nyonya sama tuan xi "

" enak aja, kamu tuh udah enak disekolahin di sekolah elit, dikasih duit tiap hari, makan enak, digaji pula. Padahal kerjaanmu Cuma harus ngejaga tuan lu... tuh bibir kalo masih nyinyir emak sumpahin gak bakal balik "

Jihyo semakin marah liat bibir minseok yang nyinyir-nyinyir kek Baekhyun, tetangga sebelah

" iya iya, minseok diem "

Minseok diem nunduk gak berani sama emaknya

" kamu Cuma kudu ngejaga tuan luhan, kalo ada apa-apa disekolah kamu bantuin dia. Bukan ngemusuhin dia "

" minseok kan cewek mak, masa kudu ngelindungi cowok "

" kamu sabuk item taekwondo jaman SD, ngebanting guru yang tingginya 2x kamu aja bisa. masa ngejaga tuan luhan aja gak bisa ?"

" ... "

" pokoknya, emak gak mau tahu pokoknya kamu gak boleh gak sopan sama tuan luhan kalo nggak emak bakal buang koleksi poster-poster boyband tv tv tv , halaaah pokok tv tv tv dikamar "

Spontan aja minseok ngebuka mulut sambil natep emaknya gak suka. Itu kan boyband kesayangan minseok dari jaman SD jan sampai dibakar, aduuuhhhh

" yaaah maaak, ancemannya gak seruuu... aduuuuhh masa babang yunho minny dibakar"

" BOMAT "

Ujar jihyo trus pergi dari sana, gak meduliiin anak atu-atunya udah mo nangis karena ancemannya cuuuuy gak main-main.

" ahahahahahaha aduuuuh kasiaan yang abis kena semprot emak "

Minseok noleh ke kanan, itu si manusia triplek warnet lagi jalan dari lorong kamar sambil makan apel. Sumpah wajahnya rese pen minseok smackdown disini. luhan ikut jongkok sama kek minseok yang lagi jongkok sambil pegang rambutnya.

" kamu kenapa? Dimarain emak aj kok sampek kek gini "

" bukan urusan lu "

Luhan nunjukkin smirk, dia makan apelnya trus natep minseok lagi.

" aduu duuh duuu si kucing anggora kalo lagi ngambek lucu yaaa, kek si mbul. Hahahahahahaha "

Minseok ngeremet dress maidnya trus berdiri natep punggung luhan

" LUHAAAAN, GUA DOAIN LU KESELEK APEL, KETIBAN EMBER TRUS JATUH KAGAK ELIT "

" ohok ohook ohoook "

" tuaan AWAAASs "

BYUUUUR

Sreeeettt

Duuuugghh

Omaygad, minseok Cuma asal ngomong tapi napa jadi kenyataaan? Liat aja tuh si rusa, baru aja keselek apel, dia langusng kena guyuran air pel-pel an kaca dari pak enon trus berdiria kagak seimbang trus kepleset jatuh gegulingan karna kena air sabun pel.. astatanggg minseok, mulutmu manjuur juga. Minseok masih shock, dia ngeliat luhan yang megangin pantat karena jatuh . gak lama minseok ketawa keras liat majikannya yang kena ucapannya sendiri.

" KIM MINSEOOOOOKKKKKK "

X

X

X

X

Makan malem tiba, jam 7 waktunya keluarga xi makan. Jihyo, irene sama minseok yang bagian ngelayanin para majikan. Biasanya siiih Jihyo sama somin. Tapi si somin lagi ngurus dapur alhasil yaa sama si 2 maid muda. Seperti biasa, selama majikan makan, para maid harus berdiri dibelakang dengan jarak 3 meter. Ini keputusan tuan xi mutlak, karena takut kalo butuh apa-apa.

" minseok "

" iya nyonya "

Minseok yang kebetulan ada di belakang kursi nyonya xi langusng jalan beberapa langkah ke depan

" bagaimana luhan disekolah ?"

Luhan natep mommy dna minseok jengah, napa gak nanya ke dia langusng siiih. Dia jadi mikir kalo minseok tuh anak mommy nyaa

" tuan luhaann,,,, "

Minseok ngasih jeda trus natep luhan. Luhan siiih gak natep minseok, tapi dalam hati berdoa biar si minseok gak ngomong macem-macem ke mommynya

" baik nyonya "

 _' sukur deh si semox ngomong kek gitu '_

Luhan jujur langsung lega atinya tapi...

" tapi nyonya, tuan luhan , tuan yifan dan tuan sehun membuat keributan di kantin sekolah "

Nyonya Xi alias nyonya Yoona ini langsung freeze begitu denger ucapan minseok. luhan langsung natep minseok sambil ngerutin kening, berharap tuh semok gak ngomong macem-macem. Minseok siiih bodo amat, dia nunjukin smirk trus natep lembut rambut dan punggung nyonya yoona yang bener-bener anggun malam ini

" keributan apa maksudmu sayang ?"

" keributan kecil nyonya, tuan luhan membuat kantin sekolah ramai karena tuan luhan berteriak saat makan siang. Kantin begitu heboh dengan suara lantang tuan luhan "

Yoona meremat garpunya dengan kuat. Dia gak mungkin meledak disini, yoona begitu menjunjung tinggi sopan santun.

" apa hanya itu? "

" hmmmb ya nyonya, dan tuan luhan hampir saja membuat identitas minseok terkuak "

Luhan lemes, yoona natep dia tajam. Luhan bahkan naruh garpunya sepelan mungkin di sisi piring dan dia gak berani natep daddynya yang masih anteng sama steak salmonnya. Yoona menoleh ke belakang natep minseok trus senyum manis

" terima kasih sayang "

" sama-sama nyonya "

Minseok membungkuk sebentar dan mundur beberapa langkah ke tempat asalnya. Dia natep luhan yang udah kek curut yang bentar lagi bakal diadili. Bahkan minseok tersenyum manis sambil naik turunin alisnya.

 _' hahahahaha matilah kau the lord xi luhan '_

X

X

X

X

Tbc...

Tebeceh dulu yaa,, wkwkwk... okelaah nunaa mau cuap-cuap dikit aj.. nunaa mau tanya, ini ff enaknya up tyap hari tapi dikit-dikit apa up 1 minggu sekali tapi panjang? Hihih ini aj siiih,,,, buat yang udah review nunaa makasih banget yaa udah nimbrung di ff unfaedah macem begini...

Big thanks to :

 **, bekipan, nimuixkim90, rina putry299, ffrhmwn22, cikwang, moonbabee, nimuixkim90, laras sekar k, shining peach, xilunara, rina putry299, cici fu, bekipan dan kenzieree**

Aku sebutin semua yang udah review dari teaser sampai chapt 1 wkwkw,,, terima kasih banyak semuaaa,,, saranghae

Ket :

 _ya wes lek gak gelem, emak sing rono_ = ya udah kalo tidak mau, ibu yang kesana

 _nduk, lek ditimbali emak mbokyo moro tooh_ = nak, kalo dipanggil ibu tuh dateng

 _Ojok malah mbidek ae nduk kene_ = jangan malah diem disini

 _gak maak, minseok nduk kene wae_ = tidak bu, minseok disini saja


End file.
